


The downsides of Horseback-riding

by BeTheDaphneToMySimon



Series: Great Big Book of Smut [2]
Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Bridgerton, Eating out, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Just oral sex, Married Life, Oral Sex, Simon eating Daphne out, Smutty, pleasure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeTheDaphneToMySimon/pseuds/BeTheDaphneToMySimon
Summary: Daphne explains the downsides of horseback-riding to her husband, the Duke of Hastings. Luckily they have a nice idea to soothe her ladyparts...
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Series: Great Big Book of Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096868
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	The downsides of Horseback-riding

**Author's Note:**

> Since I could not get this started, I was told to start with 'horses' by a friend. So that is what I shall do.
> 
> I do not have the patience or the knowledge to write in perfect 1800's fancy English for an entire story. I tried my best and did what I could do. 
> 
> Comments and kudos will be very much appreciated. Follow me on Instagram and Tumblr under the same name, you can send me requests there as well if you have any.
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a very nice day!

"I must admit, riding horses with you has been much more fun than I thought it would be," Daphne said, her soft voice filled with delight. Simon was unable to stop himself from smiling softly, watching his wife carefully pet the perfectly white horse she had been riding nearly every single day for at least a week now. After they confessed their true feelings for one another things had been so much more wonderful between them. Even after their honeymoon ended they had never ceased to be intimate as often as they could. They should have opened up about their emotions so much sooner, it would have saved a lot of time. They could have spent that time doing many things that would be considered incredibly sinful for unmarried couples. Simon would have liked to touch Daphne like that sooner and he did not doubt for a moment that Daphne would have enjoyed it just as much. In fact, she was often the one who wanted to explore more of Simon's body even when they had done so just moments before. It seemed she was insatiable. Not that Simon minded that, he enjoyed it very much. "There are some downsides to it, ones I had not expected."

Simon frowned, pulled from his lustful thoughts by his wife's endearing voice. As he gazed upon her he once again was stunned by her beauty. What was it again that they called her? Flawless? Diamond of the first water? The Queen had most definitely been true with her words. "What are you talking about Daphne? I thought you enjoyed riding on Darling? Is she not to your liking anymore? I have other horses-"

"Simon," Daphne interrupted Simon's ranting, smiling sweetly. "I very much enjoy riding her. She is the sweetest horse, truly. But a saddle is not exactly comfortable for a lady." Simon blinked a little, slightly confused. Daphne looked at him through her lashes, looking so innocent. Perhaps she had been so at one point, before she had met Simon. He had ruined her. Not in a bad way, but from that one moment he let her in on the secrets of masturbation and self-pleasure she had not been the same. Secrets had been exposed and Daphne's curiosity had been spiked. Simon certainly did not tell her off. He enjoyed all the questions she asked. When he noticed the look on Daphne's face he started smirking a little. Of course. He now knew exactly what she was hinting at. Perhaps it was not true and riding a horse did not hurt a lady in any way, but Simon was not going to question it. He enjoyed making Daphne, his most wonderful wife, feel good. Pleasure was a wonderful thing to play with and give to the person you love most. The reactions Simon got from Daphne were absolutely stunning. Her moans, even merely thinking of them had Simon's loins tingling. "Perhaps you could..."

"Make it more comfortable for you? Of course I could, my dear." Simon smiled at his wife, leaning down to press a loving kiss to her lips. She was so beautiful. Simon had been lying to himself when he said he would never fall for her. She was wonderful and by now Simon was able to admit that he had felt there was something between them from the very first moment they had bumped into one another at that ball. It was undeniable, but at that point Simon had been too proud to admit his feelings. Luckily that has changed. "Perhaps we should get to our bedchamber." Daphne laughed when she was lifted up into the air by strong arms. How fortunate was she that her husband had such a gorgeous body as well as a gorgeous mind? "I should have taken you riding much more often if this was bound to happen."

"You are such a dirty minded man, Simon." Daphne gasped out as if she was surprised by that, but she laughed and kissed Simon sweetly after those words left her lips. Simon pulled back after a few seconds, needing to keep his focus on where he places his feet. Dropping his wife on the marble floor would certainly not be considered romantic by anyone, would it? The Duke carried his wife all the way through Cliveden castle, which was a big place indeed, up to their bedchambers. Daphne kept laughing and giggling, her happiness shining through. It was infectious, Simon felt happy whenever he was around his wife. He loved seeing her happy. After thinking he was going to ruin her entire life by not giving her what she wanted most, a family, he was glad to notice that this did not stop her from being as happy as she could be without it. And even Simon felt himself happier than he ever had been.

The Duke laid his Duchess on their shared bed as carefully as he could, trying not to let his excitement get the better of him. He had to stay calm and have Daphne enjoy this. Simon stood back to watch her, fingers unbuttoning his own shirt while he kept his eyes trained on his beautiful wife. The diamond of the season, a most fitting title. She had definitely earned it. "Perhaps we should have a picture painted so you could stare at it all day. You seem to enjoy staring at me, do you not?" Daphne smiled, sitting up and moving her arms to undo her hair, letting the soft waves fall down her shoulders and her back.

"Why should I wish for a painting when I have the real you to stare at?" She asked, making Simon smile. He enjoyed it whenever Daphne told him she thought he was beautiful as well. Sometimes he felt he was nothing compared to his wife. Simon shrugged off his white shirt, getting onto the bed with his wife and crawling on top of her, cupping her soft cheek to kiss her again. For as many times as they had shared a bed together, Simon could not say he was tiring of it. Not at all. In fact he found himself enjoying it more and more every time, it was truly magical. "Touch me, Simon."

Simon need not be asked twice. He kissed his wife over and over again while his large hands explored Daphne's beautiful body. She was so small, so dainty, so perfect. Simon loved her more than anything. Even if he had made a vow to his father, he was not going to let that stop him from having happiness with his Daphne. Simon eventually pulled away from Daphne's lips, moving down her body, fingers trailing over the pale skin that was covered by way too many layers of clothing. He pushed Daphne's dark riding dress up, glancing at her once more before diving underneath it. There was of course still underwear underneath of the dress, but it was not hard to pull down the pantaloons she usually wore when they went riding horses. Simon kept his head underneath the dress, his world now darkened by the thick fabric but he did not need to see. He knew exactly what to do, Simon was very well experienced in this area. 

"Simon." Daphne's voice was slightly muffled, perhaps by a pillow she had thrown over her face to not be too loud, but Simon knew what she meant with that single word. She wanted him to hurry but she did not dare beg him for it. She was a lady and ladies did not beg- in fact she was a duchess now, and surely there was no way a duchess could beg for anything. She would gracefully wait for her husband to give her what she needed, as graceful as one could be laying on a bed with such a gorgeous man between their thighs. Daphne let out some sounds, ones that were not so ladylike, as Simon spread her thighs and pressed his lips against her feminine parts. It was wonderous to open her like that, using only his tongue. Daphne reacted so beautifully to it. Simon had figured how to get her to feel as much pleasure as he could. He used his tongue to lick up and down slowly for a while, long wet strokes, before he would push the tip of it into her entrance. He continued these strokes for a while, sometimes pushing the tip inside of her. After she started to squirm, Simon would rub his tongue over the little nub that made Daphne scream out his name in pleasure. The longer Simon continued, the more sounds left Daphne's lips. He was sure that by now all of their servants knew exactly how many times a day they shared intimate moments together and even if Daphne might feel shame at that, Simon could not care less. She was his wife, the Duchess, and Simon could make her feel good whenever he wanted to. "Simon, I-I will not last much longer-"

"Please, my dear, do not hold yourself back." Simon said after pulling back, his tongue feeling slightly numb. He leaned back in after just a mere moment of rest, pushing his tongue into the wet heat of Daphne's lady-parts. She was delicious, truly she was. Simon did not think anyone could taste like this. He could not describe it either, but it was wonderful. He kept moving his tongue in and out of his wife, her thighs trembling as he used his thumb to rub over her pleasure-point. When Daphne moaned loudly, orgasm finally reaching her, Simon grinned. This was what he did it all for. He could spend the rest of time with his mouth down here if that was what Daphne wanted. He enjoyed it and it seemed Daphne very much did so as well. After his wife calmed down a bit and her hard breathing ceased slightly, Simon pulled away from under the dress, smiling softly at the beautiful lady staring down at him. Her cheeks were rosy pink, her hair a mess, matted to her face with sweat. Beautiful. "Has that eased your pain, my dear?"

Daphne smiled, eyes shining like diamonds did. Once again Simon realised just how much he loved her. "Yes Simon, it certainly has." 


End file.
